1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of military applications and more specifically to the field of contact protection systems for military personnel.
2. Background of the Invention
There is an increasing need for added protection for gunners and other personnel in gun turrets of military vehicles. Improvised explosive devices and other methods for attacking military vehicles have drawn added interest in the safety of gunners. Conventional methods for protecting gunners include reliance on the outer armor of the gun turret. Drawbacks to such conventional methods include instances in which force from the explosive devices enters the interior of the military vehicle or impacts against the side of the vehicle, or instances in which maneuvering of the vehicle to avoid a blast or other related obstacles may place the gunner at severe risk of injury or death. For instance, contact of the gunner against the sides of the gun turret may place the gunner at such risk.
Methods have been developed to overcome such drawbacks. For instance, reactive armor on the outside of the military vehicle and body armor worn by the gunner have been developed. Drawbacks to such developments also include risk of injury or death when the explosive forces enter the interior of the gun turret.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods for protecting gunners in gun turrets of military vehicles from explosive forces.